Snorkel is a tool commonly used in swimming or diving activities, a vent at the upper end of the snorkel is positioned above water surface when a user does an activity on water surface or underwater so as to keep the user breathing. The snorkel equipped with a waterproof device, in addition to preventing water from splashing in the snorkel, can automatically close the vent at the upper end thereof when being totally immersed in water so as to prevent water from entering the snorkel and further flowing into the mouth of user, thus unsmooth breath is avoided.
While the snorkel in the prior art has a waterproof device, the waterproof is structurally complex, causing plenty of conveniences to the production and assembly in company, in addition, the reliability in use is not high, the waterproof effect is unsatisfactory, and the overall appearance is not eye-pleasing enough.